User blog:Endercreeper9999/Well that was short :U (I'm back + Apologies)
Yep I'm already back from my retirement. That lasted, what... 3 days? Anywho, I want to apologize to everyone. I was frustrated about things like this happening quite frequently in recent times, so acted before thinking. First, I'd like to clear some things out of the way; my decision to leave was not influenced by an outside person like my girlfriend. Heck in the case of her, she finds my works somewhat interesting (I've shown her as-of-yet unreleased stuff of mine) and does give me feedback with my sprites and gameplay mechanics, sometimes even helping with the sprites themselves. Back to the point, my rash decision to leave was my choice as a whole. Now, this doesn't mean I'm going right back to what I was doing beforehand. I've got my coursework to focus on still, even if it's Mugen-related and whatnot. Putting that aside, however, I don't want to be known as "the one guy that did UNDERTALE stuff". Listen, and listen good; There are many UNDERTALE characters out there, and although not many are of great quality (or even good quality) but consider the fact that, as FourthRhyme pointed out, every main character has been made AT LEAST once and you can see my point. So, I am limiting myself to one character per series at a time. The only time there will be an exception is if a character is purely based off or inspired from a series that another WIP of mine belongs to. Right now, here's who I'm working on: *Chara (UNDERTALE) Progression: Spriting phase *Hoenn randomized (Pokémon/Original) Progression: Finalizing sprites, starting coding After one of those is released, I'll start or resume progress on one of these: *Sr. Pelo (YouTube) The screaming guy who comes from Tacoland joins the fight! Progression so far: Spriting, concepts and sounds *Wraith (Pokémon Snakewood) Surviving the Hoenn apocalypse and rescuing his brother, Wraith journeys forth to Mugen, with his team of Pokémon to help him fight. Progression so far: Early spriting phase *Mettaton EX (UNDERTALE) Need I explain? Progression so far: Started coding These are all in additions to collabs I'm a part of, remember. Finally, these are the next characters to be pitted against eachother in my poll. The winner will be made into a character alongside Chara and Hoenn randomized: *Wimpod (Pokémon) Although weak and notorious for fleeing, Wimpod has plenty of fighter potential. How you may be wondering? You'll find out. *Ender (Original) Yep, my self-insert. Pertains to many of my biggest interests, and a somewhat special summon-based system that utilizes two different sets of summonable characters... Remember, the loser of the poll also gets created, but at a much later date. Tl;dr - I'm back but with less UNDERTALE stoof, and will leave if I get constantly nagged for characters that I nearly forgot I was making. Once again, I'm sorry for how I acted before, but... well, I explained my anxiety and how I get easily frustrated already. Cannot blame it all on those, but ehh. Anyways, I hope there are no hard feelings, and hope everyone is doing well. Category:Blog posts